Forever
by cmonteiths
Summary: It's Brooke's wedding day, except something is missing, until Haley comes up with an idea. Oneshot.


**New OTH one shot here. This one is dedicated to BrucasxNaleyxJeyton27, because she is the one who encouraged me to write it. Thanks! This one is something I desperately wish would happen on OTH someday. So I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or anything afflicted with OTH. Mark Schwahn owns all. I only own the storyline. **

**********

Brooke Davis had always loved weddings. Beautiful flower arrangements, gorgeous dresses, breathtaking locations and of course hot groomsmen. She always took note of little things, like invitations and table cloths so when she got married she could have the perfect wedding, and today was finally the day. She would no longer be the admirer she would be admired.

"Brooke can I come in?" Brooke's minister and friend Haley Scott asked from the other side of the oak doors that separated her from her soon to be husband and their 75 guests that were seated in the main part of the church.

"Yeah Hales come on in." Brooke was standing in front of the full length mirror making the finishing touches on her dress.

"Wow, Brooke you look amazing." Haley noted as she approached the blushing, soon to be bride. Brooke smiled as she slightly tugged at the lace bodice.

"You too." Haley was wearing a simple black knee length dress, and simple black pumps and nearly no makeup, and he only jewelry was a necklace and her wedding ring. But yet she still looked as stunning as she always did.

"The church looks amazing. You did an incredible job." Brooke had decided soon after getting engaged that she was going to plan her own wedding. She had picked out the location, the old church down town, she had handpicked all the flowers, at the local green house, and she had even made her own wedding dress, and all the tuxes and the flower girl dress. Her favorite party planner had offered but Brooke had decided against it, in favor of doing it herself.

"Thanks Hales, by the way, what time is it?" Brooke asked looking a clock on any the walls. Of course she would get the room without any time keeper.

"Don't worry it's only 3:30," Haley noted, looking at the watch she pulled out of purse she held at her side. "A half an hour until show time, all you all set to rock and roll?" Brooke rolled her eyes at her friend's use of music references.

"Yeah, except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"You know that whole, something old, and something new, something borrowed, and something blue?"

"Yeah, why are you missing one?"

"Yeah, I have something blue," Brooke pointed to her earrings which were little blue stones, "something new," She then puffed her dress which she had made only weeks ago, "something borrowed," She then gestured to the veil, "thank you for letting me borrow it by the way. Now all I'm missing is something old." Brooke frowned and Haley giggled at her friend's frustration.

"You're welcome, and I think I have a solution to your little problem," Haley walked towards the door, speaking as she moved, "it was originally supposed to be a wedding present but I have feeling it will appropriate for this situation.

Haley opened the door slowly, speaking quietly to the person on the other side, Brooke focused her attention off her reflection and on the door, and Haley grabbed the hand of someone and in came Haley's 9 year old son Jamie. The door stayed slightly open and Haley and Jamie came over to where Brooke was located.

"You're giving me Jamie?" Brooke looked quizzically at Haley.

"No, he just needs to stand in here; it's apparently getting crowded in the boy's room." Haley said instructing Jamie to stay where he was and not touch anything.

"Then what is it that you're giving me?"

"Well I'm not giving it to you, it's a rental but you're going to love it anyway. Come on it!" Haley called over her shoulder back in the direction of the door.

The door opened all the way and in walked a blond with chicken legs. Brooke knew exactly who it was.

"PEYTON!!" Brooke called at the top of lungs and shuffled her way to the blond who was standing casually near the door.

"Hey B. Davis!" Peyton called just as excitedly as she wrapped her arms around the brunette. The two stood there for a moment as Haley and Jamie looked off.

"Peyton, what the hell are you doing?" Brooke asked once the two broke apart. Peyton came into the room and closed the door all the way again before answering.

"Haley called me the other day and told me, I can't believe you didn't even tell your best friend that you were getting married."

"I'm sorry; it's just been crazy planning the wedding."

"So glad I could bring the two of you back together." Haley said wrapping both her arms around the two.

"Thanks Hales." Brooke and Peyton said at the same time.

"By the way, was it really necessary to call me the something old?" Peyton asked crossing her arms over her chest and staring Haley right in the eye.

"Sorry about that."

"So Haley what time is it?"

"3:50."

"Peyton, I know it's a little short notice, but will you be my maid of honor?" Brooke asked grabbing Peyton's arm.

"Of course I will, but I don't have a bridesmaid dress? I'll clash."

"Brooke doesn't have any bridesmaids, I'm the minister." Haley said.

"Is what I'm wearing ok?" Peyton was wearing a dark red sleeveless dress that went down to her knees.

"It's perfect."

There was a knock on the door and Nathan poked his head in.

"Hey everyone almost show time, places, Haley you are needed at the altar."

"Alright, come on Jamie, time to get in place. I'll see you both at the altar." She hugged both girls before leaving the room, with Jamie in tow.

"Let's go." Peyton said gesturing towards the door.

"One minute, I need to tell you, something that no one knows yet."

"Yes, I love secrets."

"I'm pregnant." Brooke said and Peyton's jaw dropped. She had been told by Haley that Brooke had found out she might not be able to have kids. "It's a medical miracle, and it wasn't supposed to happen, but it did."

"Brooke that's so great." Peyton wrapped her arms around the brunette, who was crying softly. "Let's go get you married, but one question, when are you going to tell Julian?"

"On our honeymoon, who is that two weird?"

"Brooke, Nathan and Haley got married, than had kids then graduated, Lucas and I graduated, got pregnant then got married, neither of us is too normal. But I think that it will perfect."

"Thanks P. Sawyer."

"That's P. Sawyer Scott to you, let's go."

Then left the room and entered that hallway where Jamie, the ring bearer, and Julian's cousin Amanda, the flower girl were standing waiting for their cue. Peyton and Brooke both took their spots in the precession line, Peyton behind Jamie, and Brooke behind Peyton.

"You don't have anyone to walk you down the aisle?" Peyton asked noticing no one was standing next to Brooke, who now held a bouquet of delicate white lilies.

"No, my mom is in Milan for fashion week and my dad is in LA."

"Now you do have someone."

"Excuse me?" Peyton looked over Brooke's shoulder and Brooke followed her gaze. She noticed a man standing about 20 feet behind her. Lucas.

"Hey Brooke, you look beautiful."

"Hey Luke, you don't look bad yourself." Brooke hugged Lucas slightly and Peyton looked at the both of them.

"So Brooke will you let me walk you down the aisle?"

"I would be honored." The church official then signaled that everyone was being directed to settle down, and the music began.

Amanda went first, lightly sprinkling flower petals on both sides of the aisle, Jamie followed and even Brooke could notice that Jamie gaze was focused on his mom. Peyton was not far behind, but before proceeding she looked back and Brooke and Lucas and winked, at who Brooke didn't know, but she noticed that Lucas winked back.

As Peyton proceeded, Brooke noticed Lucas's gaze on a certain area of Peyton's backside.

"Lucas I am well aware that your wife is very hot, but can you save it for the bedroom please?" Brooke said in a low voice as Lucas chuckled lightly.

The bridal march came on and Brooke breathed in deeply. Lucas looked at her and nodded and then they were off. Brooke noticed many people in the audience. Mouth and Millie were in the second row next to Skills and Lauren. Chase and Mia were in the third row and Nathan was in the front row with a little girl who could only be Sawyer Scott.

They soon reached the alter and Lucas kissed Brooke on the cheek and went to join Nathan, taking baby Sawyer in his hands.

Brooke then took a good look at Julian, whose hands she soon intertwined with hers. He was wearing his tux that she had made just for him. He had a little stubble on his cheeks, because he knew she only liked a little bit of stubble.

"Ladies and gentleman we are gathered here today to join Brooke Davis and Julian Baker in holy matrimony." Haley began, she had improved since Peyton and Lucas's wedding.

Brooke was barely listening to what Haley was saying, she was too busy focused on Julian. She was also thinking about how she was going to tell him she was pregnant. She knew he wanted to be a father, but it was still a hard job to do.

"It is now time for the bride and grooms to read their vows. Julian your 're first" Haley said grabbing Brooke's attention. Julian turned to Jamie, who handed him Brooke's ring.

"Brooke Davis, I love you so much. I always have. I came to Tree Hill to get the girl in the book, Peyton, but I fell in love with the other girl in the book, you, my favorite girl in the book. I knew when I first met you and you treated me so poorly, that you were the girl for me. I love you because you are strong, beautiful, and talented and so many more reasons. I know that you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, I have always known. I love you."

Brooke couldn't help but tear up, she knew that Julian meant all those things and now her vows looked pathetic next to his.

"Alright Brooke your turn." Brooke turned to Jamie and grabbed the other ring.

"Julian, when we first met, I knew that you were going to be great someday. I never knew that you would invite me on the journey. I always thought of you as someone my best friend used to date. I never imagined falling in love with you. Falling in love with you is something that happened because you are the most amazing guy I have every met in my life. You are determined, smart, strong and sweet. You are the stoner and I am the priss, but in the end they end up together. We belong together. We always will." Brooke now felt tears rolling down her cheeks and Julian wiped them away with his fingertips.

"Now, Julian to you take Brooke to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health and all that good stuff forever." Everyone slightly laughed at Haley skipping all the conditions of marriage.

"I do." Julian said and he slipped the ring on Brooke's delicate finger.

"Brooke do you take Julian to be your lawfully wedded husband." Haley said and Brooke noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

"I do." Brooke choked out as she held back tears.

"And now by the powers vested in me by the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Julian you may now kiss your bride."

Julian kissed Brooke slowly on the lips, and Brooke deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around Julian's neck. They kissed for god's knows how long before Haley cleared her throat causing them to finally break apart.

Brooke looked in Julian's eyes, while she felt Peyton's hand her back and she knows that this moment is perfect.

**********

**So I hope you all liked it, and BrucasxNaleyxJeyton27 I added the Lucas walking her down the aisle for you, because I know how much you love Brucas! I hope you all review I am planning to write another one shot that focuses on Brooke and Julian's life together that will be connected to this one. **

**xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820**


End file.
